Me and you, just us two
by Temperance Rose
Summary: Set after the second movie. 'I just love to tempt fate don't I' Carrie's life changes in a moment. Third chapter added! Sorry for the delay.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been going round my head ever since seeing the second movie. I know it's been done before but I wanted to get it out on paper, there will be more I hope. All of Carrie's thoughts on children have come from a few people who are very against having children and I thought in the situation it worked. I'm typing a new chapter right now as I need to get it all of of my system. If you like, I'll add more.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this chapter**

* * *

_'Me and you, just us two'_

_I just love to tempt fate don't I?_

She sat clutching the test in her hands "Shit". Panic hit her in the stomach, leaving her breathless. She loved kids but as she'd said a thousand times, she didn't want any of her own. But then again, something inside her knew that she couldn't have another abortion. It wasn't right somehow. But Jesus, what was she going to do? How was she going to tell Big? She loved their life together, they could go out when they wanted, take vacations when they wanted and they didn't have to worry so much about money. It was just the two of them and they both had jobs and made enough money so they could live comfortably and not worry about that sort of thing- babies were expensive.

And it wasn't just that, once she'd gone through the morning sickness, not being able to fit into any of her clothes, 9 months of being uncomfortable, labour and childbirth...she'd have a baby, a crying baby who'd keep her up all night and would soil its nappies. Then babies grew into toddlers, she remembered Rosa's terrible twos and the constant screaming- then children, wild running around with runny noses and not listening to what you said. Then teenagers. Mood swings, dating, getting wildly drunk- everything she'd been as a teen.

She still hadn't figured out to tell Big. He deserved to hear it first even though the only thing she wanted to do now was to call one of the girls for reassurance. She pushed the test into a draw and got up, turning once to look at the closed draw before going to stand by the window, wrapping her arms around herself as if a cold breeze had stolen through the house.

She'd thought she'd just been late but when she'd started to feel queasy she'd started to get those thoughts that made her wake up night in a cold sweat. Two months being late she knew she'd have to take the test, even now, watching New York bustle below, there was a small glimmer of hope, there was such thing as a false positive wasn't there? Maybe, just maybe, she'd be let off just this once. She sighed and turned away from the window, unable to keep still for more than a few moments. Big wouldn't be home for another hour, her mind was too jumbled to write and if she called one of the girls she'd break down. She remembered waiting with Miranda, in the clinic and how she'd felt when Miranda was so sure she was going to have an abortion. Something inside her, though she'd tried to ignore it, was trying to tell her not to, she'd always regretted having one. No. Not regretted, wondered, she'd wondered what her life would've been like if she'd had a baby at 22. She would have never met Big, never married him and wouldn't be living the life she was now- was it possible that she may not have met the girls? Or maybe she would've fallen out of touch. The possibilities were endless but in truth, she knew if she could go back she wouldn't change anything. But now... this really was her final chance to have a baby. Her and Big's baby. Shit.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short one but it's only an intro- there's more to come if you like it!**

**Reviews would make my day =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I'd get one for you quickly =) I'm revising at the moment so I stayed up till midnight doing this for you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews, I get such a happy feeling when I open my inbox and see the review and story alerts. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She'd been on edge, waiting, tonight was one of the nights in the week when they didn't go out and for once she was glad that they could be in their own home and talk without the hustle and bustle of New York restaurants. Then again, those would go too if she had a tiny baby to look after. She'd taken her pent up worry and channelled it into cooking. She wasn't a natural cook but she wasn't terrible- she could make a halfway decent meal if she put her mind to it. She hadn't felt up to anything to extravagant seeing as her stomach was churning and she really didn't have much time. So in the end it had been a pasta bake and for a moment, with the warm smell of cooking food in the small kitchen, she felt a little calmer. Then she heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home" he stuck his head round the kitchen door and winked and her, she couldn't help rolling her eyes at how corny he was. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck lightly "Something smells good" he murmured "What have I done to deserve this?"

"I...I just wanted to do something, I felt restless" she titled her head back so it was resting against him and she felt safe and whole. She wanted it to stay like this forever.

"Why didn't you go see the girls?"

"Didn't feel like it" she turned so she was facing him and kissed him lightly on the lips "I need to talk to you, it's important" he saw that she was serious, behind her relatively calm exterior lay worry, he could read her like a book.

He moved one hand and placed it on her cheek, "Sure baby, whatever you want"

"I'll get the food" she broke away and the moment of closeness ended. She brought the food to the table and they sat there, Carrie didn't feel that hungry and pushed the pasta around on her plate. Big was wolfing it down so she knew he was enjoying it. Somehow she just couldn't get up the courage to tell him, she'd been psyching herself up for it all the time she'd been cooking, rehearsing what she'd wanted to say but now, all those different ways of telling him, they'd all gone and she stared at her plate.

"Kid?" the voice broke into her thoughts "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um" she took a deep breath "Well, I wanted to...I...um" she paused mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid, he was smiling back at her, obviously amused. "I'm pregnant" the smile vanished there was a dead silence. Carrie looked back down at the food "I...I took the test this morning and it was positive and I don't know what to..." she was realised she was rambling and fell silent. Big still hadn't moved, hadn't given her any indication about how he was feeling. He just stared at her, expressionless "Please say something".

"Well" he leant back in his chair "Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

Of all the things he could've said, she hadn't expected that one. "Me, decide?" she paused, she knew he meant it she wanted to keep the baby "You're my husband John, I wanted to talk with you, it's our baby"

"So you want to keep it then?"

"John!" she was surprised, shocked and upset by his reaction. Sure she hadn't expected him to sweep her into his arms and cry tears of joy but she'd never imagined the cold look in his eyes. This obviously wasn't the reaction he'd wanted either, she couldn't admit that (even though she'd only know for an hour or so) she felt a connection to the life growing inside her. He got to his feet and started to walk away, she quickly scrambled off her chair "Where are you going?" fear was rising again in the pit of her stomach.

"Out, I need a walk" he walked past her without touching her and out of the apartment, closing the door behind him leaving Carrie standing by the dinner table, alone. She felt hot tears prick at the back of her eyes and she blinked them away furiously, she would not cry. But standing there alone she realised her hand was resting lightly on her stomach, she looked at the hand for a moment and the tears began to fall thick and fast. She couldn't stay here, she ran into the bedroom and opened the doors to her beautiful closet, stepping inside she grabbed a few essentials along with her toothbrush from the bathroom, she just hoped that Charlotte hadn't chosen today to be in the apartment, but it was very late by now, she'd be at home with her family; that made the tears flow even faster.

The apartment was perfect, just what she needed. She didn't bother to clean anything or change any flowers; she just walked slowly into her bedroom, kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed, curling into a little ball letting her eyes, slightly pink from crying, close; and before she drifted off to sleep words formed on her lips of their own accord 'me and you, just us two' she whispered into the silence.

She was awakened by a sick feeling in her stomach, opening her eyes; the clock read 11:00 am. "Oh God" she threw off her duvet and sprinted to the bathroom. She got there just in time; this was not how she had wanted this to work. If she had to have morning sickness, which didn't seem to only last in the morning, liars, Big should be holding her hair back, soothing her, telling her it was okay. Her retching was only made worse by the stomach heaving sobs that were escaping her.

She thought she was imagining the hand on her back until she heard "Carrie?" it was Miranda. Carrie turned, humiliated to be found in this situation but still relieved to know that she wasn't alone right now. Miranda handed her a wet flannel and a glass of water and Carrie leant back and sipped the water slowly. "Carrie why are you here?"

There was a silence "I could say the same to you" Carrie replied and sniffed and tried to take deep breath, controlling her breathing so as to try to stop her diaphragm from going into spasm in the really unattractive way that it normally did after she'd been crying hard "Big and I had a fight"

"While you're sick?" Miranda looked confused "And was it so bad you had to go here? I went to your apartment looking for you; we were going to have drinks remember?"

She closed her eyes; she'd completely forgotten "Was Big in the apartment?"

"No"

There was a long silence and Carrie felt even worse, knowing Big hadn't returned to their home made her feel terrible, he hadn't cared what might be going on with her or even if she was okay. "He walked out last night" more tears escaped and she wiped them away furiously, angry with herself for being this fragile and needy.

"What were you fighting about?" Miranda asked, not caring that it might seem nosey. Carrie turned her face away and Miranda looked at her, her brain slowly putting the pieces together "Oh Carrie" she said finally "you're..." Carrie nodded "and he..."

"He couldn't look at me", her voice was low through the hurt was plain "It was like it was my fault" not only her fault, but something so incomprehensibly terrible he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her and he hadn't come back. Where the hell was he?

"You're keeping it?" Carrie nodded; she'd known that the moment the test had turned positive. There was no going back and that she was going to be a mother.

"Not that he knows it; he didn't let me get that far"

Miranda moved into maternal mode, she got to her feet and pulled Carrie upright, she took the glass "wash your mouth out" she said "It'll make you feel better" Carrie obliged, pausing for a moment and taking a deep breath. When she turned around Miranda was standing there holding one of the only pairs of tracksuit bottoms she had and an old sweatshirt, the fashionista in her screamed but she couldn't be bothered right now "Put this on, you're going to feel like crap for a while and you might as well be comfortable while you can. When was the last time you ate?"

Carrie frowned, grabbing the clothes "Last lunch, I made dinner but I wasn't hungry" she didn't feel like eating now but she knew she had to at some point.

"Right" Miranda turned and headed into the kitchen, "I'll see if you have anything worth using"

Carrie smiled, she knew that she could count on Miranda, she wouldn't be like Charlotte who would get excited, not fully understanding, Samantha would be Samantha and she couldn't handle the exuberance right now- Miranda was perfect, loyal, calm, assertive Miranda who could make everything seem better, she could fight a tornado and still make it in time to tuck you in at night. She changed into the clothes Miranda had given her and went into her old kitchen, sitting down at the table where a glass of orange juice had been placed.

"I know it's gross but drink it" Miranda squeezed her shoulder lightly "Tell me everything"

* * *

**I hope that satisfies you for now, as I promised it was longer. I felt that Big wouldn't be too pleased and I didn't want to make the normal story where they're both over the moon- life isn't like that, it's not a fairytale, just like Carrie told us.**

**Please review!**


	3. Note

Hey guys, I normally leave gaps in my chapters of quite a long time as I'm really busy with school and stuff. Normally that seems to be fine. But let me tell you I've never had readers this persistent! I do feel really guilty but I have a chapter coming up, I'm in the midst of the most important exams of my life so far and my school is really pushy so I'm normally working. Add that to whenever I try and update my computer overheats and cuts out...

I get that you all want another chapter, me too! I originally dreamt it up but what I'm looking forward to are the final chapters as they're the most special in my head. So I want to get this done. I have a chemistry exam tomorrow and then I have a week off so I'm going to try and get it done during that week when my parents don't see me (they like to see me revise and then when I'm not working I don't like writing fics around them as they want to read them etc.) so I am definitely going to try. Chemistry is my worst subject but it's in the morning so I will hopefully spend the afternoon writing.

Really sorry guys, forgive me? That last review made me go all cold and guilty :( I don't want to upset you guys or make you angry with me.


	4. Chapter 3

**I did it! Chemistry was alright, not amazing but still good and I never have to do it again! I got home and did this for you, I didn't have as much muse as I would like but there you go, my mind's been elsewhere with six solid weeks of exams.**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers and I'm sorry I made you wait this long!**

**(I don't own any of the characters except Carrie's baby who won't be here for a while anyway)**

* * *

Carrie sighed and put her head in her hands, she felt so...alone. Miranda had left to go to work, promising to return later on that day but for now she was on her own with only her thoughts for company. Miranda had been exactly what she'd hoped for; she'd been able to talk, to explain what had happened and Miranda had waited until she had finished. Then she had taken Carrie into her arms, she wasn't judgemental, but to be honest Carrie thought there was nothing to judge anyway, she'd done nothing wrong, she'd played it by the book. She just couldn't understand Big.

Part of her wanted to go back to the apartment to check if he was there, if he had cared to return yet but her pride got the better of her and she had resolved herself to stay. She had half a mind to go to Charlotte's but... oh it was just so complicated! Why did she have to be around people all the time? Was she that needy?

She'd take a shower, or a bath, take time to think. The bathroom wasn't as luxurious as the one back at the flat but it'd do. She turned on the tap and watched the hot water rush into the tub, the running water had her transfixed for a moment.

"_You stink" Carrie leant down and picked up a small girl sitting on the floor playing with her toys, she couldn't have been older than two. The child giggled and planted a sloppy kiss on Carrie's cheek, the laugh was infectious and Carrie smiled, giving her hug "Stinker" she said again and was rewarded with a toothless grin._

Carrie shook her head, startled out her daydream; she put her hand in to test the water and withdrew it quickly. She'd forgotten to turn the cold tap on and therefore had burned her hand she hissed in pain and quickly turned off the hot and turned on the cold, nursing her sore hand. God she was a mess.

What the hell had that been? The chubby baby girl with mousey blonde hair and blue eyes filled with glee, she shook her head- now she was going mad, great. The bath seemed to be a decent temperature and gratefully she climbed in, sighing as the hot water began loosening her tight, tense muscles.

Climbing out she felt calmer, more relaxed. Her hair was clean and manageable and she felt lighter, her stomach was no longer a tight ball of nerves. But then there was a knock at the door , it must be Miranda, she'd probably forgotten something. Wrapped in a fluffy white towel she opened the door. Big was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she said quietly, she met his eyes but he looked away unable to meet her accusing gaze. He knew he had messed up, every time the relationship took another step forward he bailed and he knew she'd realised that. He didn't deserve her or their child. What had gripped him when Carrie had told him was fear, that and anger- anger that he had allowed their life to be changed.

"I..." he couldn't think of anything to say, he'd known that she would have gone here and he knew that he had to make things right. "I'm sorry" Carrie raised an eyebrow and tried to shut the door. Big shoved his foot into the doorframe so that it couldn't close "I was a bastard" he said quickly. "I shouldn't have done what I did"

"Wow, I never realised that" Carrie's voice was laced with resentment and hurt "Come back when you have some information that's actually useful" she pushed the door harder and Big winced in pain as his foot was crushed in between the door and doorframe.

"I'm selfish' there was less pressure on his foot "I've always been selfish and when it's a relationship with just two people that's kind of okay. You can make your own rules and there aren't as many worries and not as much responsibility- with a kid everything changes. You can't go on holidays on the spur of the moment and you're always tired because of the crying; that makes you grouchy so we would fight and..." Carrie still said nothing, the look on her face told him she wasn't convinced "and because I'm selfish I didn't want our life to change."

She tilted her head slightly and looked at him "Didn't?"

"I would be stupid to give you up because of this" he paused "and...I thought about it, it means that when I die you won't be alone, you'll always have someone" She still wasn't convinced, he hadn't said he'd wanted a child it was all about her "and" he continued "we'd be good parents I think. We could make it work and..." he smiled "If it has your genes, it'll definitely be beautiful" she began to smile, flattery as always. "We could move or we could convert one of the rooms into a nursery, there are good schools nearby and I've got a good job so it could go to a good school. You work from home anyway most of the time but if it's stressful we'd hire a nanny as well'. He'd really thought about it and she felt a lump rise in her throat. Then he brought out a little baby grow with 'I 3 NYC' emblazoned on the front. She burst out laughing and let go of the door, he stepped through it and took her in his arms and kissed her. She closed her eyes and held him tight, tears pouring from her eyes. They stood there clasped in each other's arms "I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Me too" she whispered softly "and I love you"

He smiled "I love you too Kid" he held her at arms length and looked her up and down.

"You know you can't call me that anymore" she chuckled "I'm not the kid of the house anymore"

"Sure you are" he smiled "You're still my kid, I just have a baby too now" she smiled at him.

"So what will it be, Kid and Baby? What does that make you? Grandpa?" he chuckled at that and pretended to wince.

"Have you told the girls?" he asked.

"I didn't want to until everything was sorted but I was supposed to meet Miranda for drinks and she found me here... it just kind of spilled out. The whole puking my guts out kind of told the story for me, but only Miranda- not Charlotte or Samantha and Miranda was sworn to secrecy" for a moment Carrie looked nervous of his reaction and it broke his heart, he didn't want her to be afraid of him- only she mattered, her and the baby. He nodded at her and smiled, letting her know that was alright and he saw her visibly relax.

"But" he said finally "I think they ought to know, don't you?"

* * *

**So there you go! I hope it was worth the wait... please review!**


End file.
